Operation: CUPID
by Lucky Straight
Summary: Paddy has a crush on someone, after recruiting Numbuh 363, AKA Harvey, to help him get a gift for this girl on Valentines day is when things go wrong, in the strangest of ways.
1. Chapter 1: The Gift

Now Loading:

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation: C.U.P.I.D.

Coming

Up

Primates

In

Desperation

* * *

Chapter 1: A Gift

Paddy Fulbright yawned as he rose from his bed. His dreams had been full of _her_. He didn't know why he thought about her so much, he didn't know why he found it oh so hard to speak a full sentence to her, he didn't know why he wanted to hug her so much. All he knew was that she was everywhere in his mind and he couldn't get her out. He might not have wanted to at all, but he wouldn't admit that to himself.

Paddy got out of bed after these thoughts had left him, for the moment. He brushed his hand through his wavy red hair, still insanely happy that it grew back at all. He loved it so. He walked up to the closet and grabbed a green wool sweater, some pinkish-redish trousers and some shoes and socks.

After two minutes he was fully dressed and out of his door. He went into the bathroom and went through his normal routine of brushing his hair and brushing his teeth. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the family ate most of their meals.

He didn't see his dad, which was kind of lucky. He didn't hold any grudges towards his dad, but he still didn't want to see him for a while, if only cause of the threat of his dad randomly trying to cut his hair again.

His mammy wasn't around either, he assumed she was still asleep.

Shaunie would be asleep as well, but his older sister, the head of decommissioning Numbuh 86, was awake and reading a rainbow monkey magazine as she munched on some Rainbow Monkey cereal. Paddy grabbed a bowl of his own, took the milk from the fridge and prepared himself a dish of the rainbow coloured cereal. He didn't speak to his sister, he was too scared to.

Fanny Fulbright had a distaste for her brothers, not just her brothers but boys in general. But as she stared at Paddy's eyes she noticed that his mind wasn't really there, not in the room. He was daydreaming. Fanny normally wouldn't have cared, it would keep him out of her hair for a bit. But she had learnt from past experiences that a boy who was daydreaming was a very dangerous thing.

"What's wrong ya stupid boy?" Fanny asked, now staring at him so he would know she was looking. She looked in his eyes and saw them snap back to the present.

"Nothing sis…"

"Paddy don't be making the mistake of thinking I'm an idiot. What's wrong? Tell me, I might be able to help, not that a stupid boy deserves it…" Fanny trailed off, and Paddy thought hard on how he could explain what was wrong.

"There's this…girl. She's kind of been on my mind, and I kind of want her to like me. I just don't know how to do that." Paddy stopped talking and waited for ten minutes as Fanny enjoyed a full on laugh.

"My brother's got a _crush_! I could laugh forever about this, I really could." Fanny proved this by not stopping. After five minutes of this Paddy decided that it was worth the possible negative repercussions.

"Fanny! It's not that funny!" Paddy roared, having raised his voice to match his sister's laughter. Fanny sobered up rather quickly, but still had a grin on her face. This she couldn't help, it was very rare that she got to laugh at her brothers, she'd shout at them till her throat hurt, but she didn't really laugh.

"Okay, I'll stop…so what's the problem? Just walk up to her and ask with the two of ya can play together. If she says yes she'll end up being their friend. If not better luck next time."

"It's not that easy, we're already friends. But I don't know if she likes me as much as I like her." Paddy sighed, "You got any ideas sis?"

"I don't know…you could get her a gift?"

"What?" Paddy said quickly as he stared across the table at Fanny. It was like she'd said something truly ground breaking.

"Gifts are a good way to show your affection. I've no clue what you'd get her, but I'm sure you'll think of something." She smiled a genuine smile, and Paddy felt like he knew his sister a little better.

"Besides it's Valentines, right? Not many better times to give a girl a gift." Fanny said bored, she'd helped her brother and had now decided to go back to her Rainbow Monkey Cereal.

"Can I borrow that magazine?" Paddy asked as kindly as he could manage, and Fanny handed it over, keeping her eyes trained on Paddy. If he so much as bent one of the pages of her Rainbow Monkey Magazine the wrong way she'd have his head.

Paddy flipped through the pages, cringing at the overwhelming girly-ness of Rainbow Monkeys in general. His eyes then spotted something of interest.

"Happy Valentines With Lots Of Love Rainbow Monkey?" Paddy read out loud with one breath. He took a couple of seconds and just stared at the magazine confused. He then read some text next to the image inside the mag,

_'Sorry all you rainbow monkey lovers, the true huggy goodness of this rainbow monkey only applies if a boy got it for you. This means that this boy cares, and his feelings for you will be intensified by the Happy Valentines With Lots Of Love Rainbow Monkey's hugs.'_ Paddy rolled his eyes at the silliness of it all. But then again, that girl was a big Rainbow Monkey fan, and if she knew what a boy getting this Valentines Rainbow Monkey meant…

"It's perfect." Paddy smiled, he turned to his sister. "Thanks Sis, you've been a great help." Paddy had already finished his cereal, he jumped up from his chair and ran upstairs, and grabbed the money he'd need for the Valentines Monkey. Paddy just hoped she liked it.

Paddy then ran out of his room, and hitched a ride on the stairs rail.

He stopped at the front door and checked his watch, realising it was really getting late, 8:00 in the morning. He was running out of time, he decided to dash to the Rainbow Monkey store that he'd seen many times around, but then he realised something.

_'I can't go into a Rainbow Monkey Store, I'm a boy!'_ He thought, Paddy wasn't like, say, Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 would destroy anything he thought was girly, Paddy didn't really believe in a boys things or girls thing…unless it was rainbow monkeys, then it was such a magical rainbow bonanza of girly-ness that even he couldn't stand it.

With this thought in mind, he tried to think of ways he could go into the shop without losing all of his boyhood…_'I could always drag another boy in with me…if anything it'd make it easier for me to manage…but who?'_ Paddy racked his brain, and then clicked his fingers when his mind stopped on the perfect person, and like that he was out the door running at a steady pace, on a route to the McKenzie Household.

Paddy and Harvey were in the same Sector, Paddy's major problem was finding something that would make Harvey want to help him. That alone was trickier than any fight with any adult.

Harvey's house was fairly normal, looked like every other house around for miles. The only thing that draw the eye, and this would normally only last a second, was the gigantic tree house behind said boring normal house. The tree was decked out randomly placed planes, and a couple of trains. There was a satellite at the very top of the tree, used for picking up KND messages and missions. Also, like every tree house across the world, the tree had 'KND' placed somewhere, it was painted over one of the noticeable planes.

Paddy didn't slow down to stare, why should he? He almost lived in that tree house, as did Harvey, Lee and Sonya. He knew what it looked like, knew it like the back of his hand.

Paddy ran up to the tree, and pressed his hand into what appeared to be a random piece of bark, which then caused the tree house elevator doors to open, allowing him access to the many rooms inside the tree.

As soon as Paddy was in the living room area of the tree, he saw Harvey, who was already dressed for school. Harvey lacked his Sector Leader hat, which he never wore to school out of fear of it breaking. Harvey was writing on a sheet of paper, Paddy thought it might have been homework.

"Want something, Numbuh 85?" Harvey spoke absently, only starting the conversation out of his own boredom rather than curiosity.

"Now that you mention it 363, I kind of need your help." No reason to beat about the bush.

"With?"

"Um…" At that second Paddy realised how silly it was to ask someone to go with you to a shop. He then reminded himself that being a kid was about being silly. "I was going to buy a gift for someone, but I can't go into the shop alone."

"Is it a girls shop?" Harvey asked without missing a beat.

"Yes." Paddy answered knowing that stalling would give it away and make Harvey less likely to go with him.

"What's in it for me?" Harvey asked, finally looking away from his paper and staring at Paddy. Harvey appeared to be balancing the pros and cons in his head.

"I'll owe you one?" Paddy shrugged, he didn't have a solid motive to make Harvey help him, he just hoped he would.

"Fine, let's go." Harvey folded the paper and placed it in his back pocket. Paddy sighed, and followed his Sector Leader onto their Sector's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Harvey was in the driver's seat, and Paddy informed him of what street the shop was on.

"One question, is it Sonya?" Harvey asked, glancing at Paddy for a split second. Paddy blushed, was he really that obvious?

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Paddy asked really confused.

"Because I have eyes." Harvey answered smugly. Paddy rolled his eyes, Harvey could be very annoying sometimes.

* * *

Paddy and Sonya, why not?


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

Now Loading:

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation: C.U.P.I.D.

Coming

Up

Primates

In

Desperation

* * *

Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

"Why in the name of all that is boyish are we going into Girly Gal?" Harvey asked as he stared up at the shop. It was a part of a street of shops, to its left was a Sports shop and to its right was a bakery. But Girly Gal made itself known, the shops on either side were made of normal bricks, Girly Gal's were all painted pink. The shop had a Giant sigh above the door that read, 'Girly Gal, Hove of everything girly!' The place basically screamed girl, and also made every boy for five miles scared of the place.

"Because, they sell Valentines Rainbow Monkeys. Cheap too." Paddy answered, a slight shiver in his voice.

"How much is cheap?"

"Fifteen Dollars."

"Ah." The two were silent after that, nether moved even a muscle. This lasted for around five minutes, and Harvey was growing sick of it.

"Are you going to go in or what?"

"Um, how about you go in first?" Paddy's voice cracked slightly, and Harvey figured it out. Paddy was scared of the girly shop. Harvey scoffed, the very idea was outrageous. Harvey stopped, and took a look at Paddy's face, chattering teeth and rapid blinking. Harvey sighed, Paddy _was_ afraid of Girly Gal.

"Paddy, pretend this is a mission." Paddy looked at Harvey, wondering where he was going to go with this. Paddy then felt slightly nervous, with this in mind he decided to side track Harvey. It might even be fun.

"What's the mission's name?" Paddy said, wondering how long he could distract Harvey for.

"Operation Gift-Giver." Harvey throw out, it didn't really matter.

"Which means?" Paddy continued to try and stall. Harvey wasn't having any of it.

"Shut up and let me speak." Harvey said in a no nonsense tone, he stared straight at Paddy, seeing what he was doing and not liking it, at all.

"Sorry." Paddy looked to the ground waiting for Harvey to finish.

"Inside that store is one of our agents disguised as an adult. He's been informed that we're gonna arrive and take a 'Happy Valentines With Lots Of Love Rainbow Monkey' which contains top secret KND information. Information that Numbuh 83 needs to get, it could mean life or death." Harvey listed in a straight, business tone. He talked as if everything he just said was really the case, and Paddy sighed and decided he was simply wasting his time stalling outside.

"Understood Numbuh 363, Sir!" Paddy walked up to the door, and took a deep breath as he opened it wide up. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Harvey, who nodded at him to insure him that he was going to follow.

Paddy took one final look through the door, taking in the deep red carpets and pink wall papered walls before stepping through the door.

As soon as he was through the door he began coughing at a flowery smell in the air. Harvey stepped in and didn't even cough once.

"Lavender, mom grows the stuff. I'm fine, but you might lose your lungs if you keep coughing like that." Harvey said pleasantly, Paddy stared at him his eyes watering from a joint effort of coughing and the lavender stinging his eyes.

"Harvey, sometimes I wonder why we're friends." With that Paddy walked deeper into Girly Gal, searching for the Valentines Monkey. Harvey jogged up to him, a smirk plastered on his face.

"We're friends cause I'm the only guy who you can trust not to tell anyone you went into Girly Gal for a valentines gift." Harvey was smug, very smug, sickeningly smug. Paddy didn't like it.

"Fine! Don't have to rub it in…"

"No, I don't. Monkeys are over there by the way." Harvey pointed to a far wall in the room, where a shelf of white rainbow Monkeys with hearts instead of rainbow halos above their heads. Paddy sighed, his pain would soon be over.

"Thanks." Paddy moved so fast towards those monkeys that he looked like red and green blur. Harvey leaned on the wall next to the door, and checked the time on his watch. 8:30AM.

Paddy went towards the Counter, where a woman in her mid-twenties sat on a stool waiting for a customer and filing her nails. Paddy sopped in front of her and pressed a bell that was on the counter. The woman looked down at him, surprize entered her eyes for a split second, then she took the Rainbow Monkey from Paddy.

She told him how much it was, Paddy paid and that was that.

"Thanks miss." Paddy said politely as he walked back over to Harvey, who was growing more and more bored by the girly-ness of the room.

"Ready to go?" Harvey said impatiently. He really hated girly shops, they didn't have anything that could hold his attention, at all. A bored Harvey wasn't a good thing.

"Yeah, let's go to school." Paddy conflicted Harvey, because he was giddy as all heck. He had gotten the Rainbow Monkey, he was steps away from seeing Sonya's beautiful smile. Giddy wasn't the word, ecstatic. That was how Paddy felt, and he loved it.

The two were outside Girly Gal's, and Paddy also made a show of being able to breathe again. Harvey stepped into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. after a second he walked out again, and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flew off, Harvey turned to Paddy and said,

"Nowhere to hide thing at school." Paddy nodded and the two began walking towards their school.

Across the street from them stood Cree Lincoln, she had activated her B.R.A and was currently waiting for her moment to strike the two unsuspecting KND operatives. She'd had arrived when Harvey was telling his teammate what the mission was. Cree, despite herself, was amazed with the two boys. No normal boy would go into a Girly Gal's unless they were true KND operatives, there was a certain level of passion behind how dedicated to they were to the Kids Next Door, and Cree liked that.

This however didn't mean she was going to let top secret KND information slip out of her fingers. She chose her moment to strike. She swooped down from the sky, tackled Paddy to the ground and ripped the Valentines Rainbow Monkey from his grips. She looked down at them from the sky, she saw Harvey glaring up at her enraged and Paddy looking like someone had punched him in the heart.

"You KNDorks think you can hide your information inside a Rainbow Monkey and have no one notice? Well now I have your top secret information, and I'll use it to destroy the KND!" Cree let herself laugh evilly, then she flew off. She flew off before Harvey or Paddy could scream that it was a Valentines Gift.

Paddy turned to Harvey, who now had a manic grin on his face. He was happy that Cree had appeared out of nowhere and stolen that Monkey, whitest Paddy was close to tears at the fact.

"Why are you so happy, 363?"

"Let me explain, 85. We're S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-less, weapon-less and we're got ten minutes before school starts." Harvey's grin didn't waver, it might have even intensified.

"Numbuh 85, have a happy Valentines." Harvey ran in the same direction that Cree had flown off in. Paddy followed behind, Paddy stayed on the ground however as Harvey jumped up onto a traffic sign, then from there used his momentum and jumped on top of the roofs of buildings. Paddy watched, slightly impressed with his skill.

Harvey didn't get tired, and somehow managed to be right behind Cree who was just below the roofs he was running on. She didn't notice him soon enough because he jumped from the roof and landed on her back.

"What the-!"

"I'm Numbuh 363, and that's my friend's monkey!" His presence was causing Cree to lose her balance, but as he tried to grab the Rainbow Monkey in her hand, and as she span around in the air to keep him away, Cree had forgotten which way was up and which was down.

Soon Harvey managed to make Cree drop the Valentines Monkey, which was okay as Paddy had been running behind and luckily caught the Monkey before its white fur could get mucked up by the dirt of the normal world.

Cree and Harvey crashed into a supermarket a moment later; Paddy was about to run into said supermarket and see if Harvey was alright, but he didn't need to. Harvey stood up, and waved to Paddy.

"Run to school, I'll be there soon. Right now I've got to deliver a valentines beating." Paddy saw Cree stand up behind Harvey, and was about to shout so his friend could react, but once again no need as Harvey pulled a M.U.S.K.E.T. from his back pocket and blasted her with mustard.

"Don't worry Numbuh 85, it'll take more than Cree Lincoln to slow me down. Go give Numbuh 83 that gift!" Harvey said happily, and not having to be told a third time, Paddy was of towards the school, a grin the size of Mount Rushmore on his face.

Harvey turned to Cree, who was wiping mustard from her eyes.

"Now, let's enjoy ourselves teenager. We're gonna have _fun._" Harvey laughed manically, and Cree found herself afraid of the kid before her.

"All this for top secret KND information…" Cree mumbled annoyed, and the fight was on.

* * *

Since Valentines is already over I'm going to finish this in double time. All reviewers be thanked.


	3. Chapter 3: Romance In Five

Now Loading:

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation: C.U.P.I.D.

Coming

Up

Primates

In

Desperation

Chapter 3: Romance In Five

Sonya checked her watch for what must have been the twentieth time; it currently read 8:54AM. Sector W tried to always meet up before School, Lee had gotten there with her and was inside the school now sitting at his desk. Sonya on the other hand, fully aware that she couldn't get to her class in time now was waiting for her leader and the 2x4 Technology Officer/Hand to hand combat specialist.

"Come on where are you two?" She once again looked at her watch, and caught it just as it turned 8:55. In that moment she heard panting to the side of her and turned to see the ginger curls of her friend Paddy Fulbright. She smiled, at least one of the recently missing in action operatives managed to get out of bed.

Well he panted she scanned his face, a pastime she wasn't quick to let anyone know about. His face was flushed, he must have been running for a while, or at the very least have put a lot of energy into a small jog. His curly hair framed his face, highlighting his emerald green eyes. She found herself blushing slightly, and stopped herself from looking at his face, to which she noticed the strange way that he was standing.

Who stood with their arms behind their backs when they were out of breath? Sonya's eyes narrowed, Paddy was hiding something from her or someone else? Sonya decided to see how this would play out.

"Hey Paddy, how are you doing?" Sonya said overly sweetly, Paddy rose his head and looked into Sonya's eyes. He had stopped breathing so deeply, but his face was still red. Sonya took this as a sign that he was embarrassed.

"Oh h-hey Sonya! I'm f-feeling fine." He broke contact with her eyes, and Sonya found that she wanted to keep staring into his, if only a little while longer. She walked around him and leaned closer to him and once again made eye contact.

"What's behind your back?" Sonya asked in a wondering tone, the type of tone someone used when they were in deep thought.

"Um, well…it's a gift." Paddy said, by the way he spoke alone Sonya knew that the gift must have been very important to him. Sonya also noticed that his face had obtained a new shade of blush, much deeper.

"A gift? As in a valentines gift? That's so sweet! Who's the lucky girl?" Sonya was happy for him when she figured this out, but she was kind of annoyed. She didn't fully understand why she was upset herself; she just knew she wasn't jealousy. Or was she?

"Um, now isn't the best time to talk about it…" Paddy tried to break eye contact, but because of a combined want to see behind his back and liking of his eyes it just ended up with the two of them turning in a full circle.

"Oh come on! I'm not gonna tell her! At least tell me what the gift is!" Sonya was getting impatient, she didn't like her friends not letting her in on plans, made her feel left out.

"Sonya drop it! You'll find out later!" Paddy was getting quite reluctant, Sonya knew this. It would probably strain the friendship some if she kept pushing him, but on the other hand she really wanted to know.

"I wanna know now though!" Sonya stopped looking so sad and smiled at him, willing him to go on. She watched as Paddy took a calming breath, and what happened she wouldn't have expected.

"Will you be my valentine!" Paddy said in raised voice as he pulled from his back – THE HAPPY VALENTINES WITH LOTS OF LOVE RAINBOW MONKEY! Sonya gasped at the clean white furred, heart haloed monkey. She looked from the monkey in Paddy's outstretched hands, and up to his face which was giving her such a look of hope that it left her confused.

"Me?" Sonya said in a whisper, confused beyond belief.

"Um, yeah…" Paddy looked embarrassed, Sonya sighed, a happy sigh. She took the rainbow monkey from his, he didn't fight her. Sonya gave the monkey a hug.

"I just love it Paddy and I'd love to be your valentine!" Sonya pulled Paddy into a bear hug, and Paddy hugged back enjoy every second of her warmth.

As if it only severed to ruin moments, a giant bell rang, and both Paddy and Sonya's eyes snapped wide open,

"It's 9:00AM!" Both Paddy and Sonya yelled in unison, and both made a mad dash for the school doors, they needed to get to their class quickly. They may or may not have noticed themselves, but as they ran they were holding hands.

* * *

I think that's a good way to end this, please review and good night! Now to get back to REGRETS...


End file.
